


Focus

by AnastasiaNoelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaNoelle/pseuds/AnastasiaNoelle
Summary: The heat of the house party was sweltering, the air thick with sweat, smoke, and sex. The speakers that blared music through the walls were now shrill, their innards shaken from the heavy beats of electropop.And, in the heat of the moment, Ushijima can't help but let one of his naughtiest kinks come to light.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 185





	Focus

The heat of the house party was sweltering, the air thick with sweat, smoke, and sex. The speakers that blared music through the walls were now shrill, their innards shaken from the heavy beats of electropop. 

You were still partially sober, your hand caught in the large fist of your partner as he led you through the crowds. Ushijima towered over everyone in the room, his shoulders bumping into heads as he corralled you away from the masses on the basement and main floors of the house. He pulled you in front of him as he found the stairs, big hands guiding your hips and helping to forge a path through the sweaty, glitter covered bodies. 

After ascending the stairs, you expected Ushijima to take the lead again, to direct you out of the house and back home. Instead, he pulled you farther into the depths of the house, an unfamiliar smirk tugging at his lips. You found the kitchen, the two of you finding seemingly unused cups and a half-empty bottle of vodka to pour. 

Ushi was silent, though it’s not like you could have heard him over the deafening roar of music and voices. You simply followed his motions, the two of you communicating with glances and gestures as you took a few shots of the alcohol. Your head started to swim, your throat burning, but a strong arm wrapped around your back to keep you grounded, warm lips kissing the corner of your mouth where vodka was bleeding into your skin.

“Come with me.” It was a heavy command over the music, amber eyes wicked in the flashing purple light. 

Your destination was a storage closet right outside the kitchen, so full of cups, bottles, leftover lights, and god knows what else, that your hot bodies could barely squeeze inside. Ushijima’s large frame kept the door from fully closing, but that didn’t trouble him.

Wet lips met yours with vicious hunger. Your fingers curled into his black t-shirt, the threads slick with sweat and pooling into the muscles of his body. Your mind sloshed, trying to make sense of what was happening, but it was quickly silenced by the hand pushing your dress up your thighs. 

You couldn’t believe this—Ushi was normally so private, but now he was pushing his tongue between your lips, swallowing your moans with heavy rumblings from his chest as he blatantly pulled your hem higher and higher.

Your lashes fluttered open as he lifted you from the floor, huge fingers splayed upon your thighs as he bunched your dress around your hips. 

You looked out of the corner of your eye as he kissed you, your breath leaving your lungs as you made eye-contact with a few girls shuffling down the hallway. 

They could see you. Anyone could see you.

“Ushi…” you murmured against his greedy lips, your legs settling around his waist as your palms pushed at his shoulders.

“I don’t care.” 

Your body felt alight with carnal desire, his blunt words dripping over your heated skin like honey. There was a pause, a heartbeat or two melding into the loud music. 

He gazed at you; a look of salacious gluttony etched into his eyes. He wanted to devour you; you could feel it, taste it, like lingering sin within your mouth.

“I want people to see…” 

One of his hands ghosted up your body, carefully dragging the strap of your dress down your arm, letting the fabric fall and drape beneath your breast. You closed your eyes and shuddered, face turning away from the door to be hidden by his brawn. His fingers pulled at your exposed nipple, his mouth almost watering at the sight of it hardening and on display in the dim neon light that filtered in through the open door. 

“You’re too pretty to keep hidden, baby.”

Oh fuck, you cursed to yourself, gripping his shirt a little tighter, clenching your thighs around his waist. You’d do anything for him, he knew that, you knew that, and the screaming of your loins was telling you that you weren’t about to say no. His cock was pressing against your core, and you found your hips moving, back arching as you rubbed yourself against his hardness.

You turned your face back to him, your blood pumping in your ears. 

“Then show them how good you fuck me.”

He swallowed your command with pride, moving his hand back down your body to rip at your panties. You whined at the snap of the threads against your skin, but the dull pain was quickly replaced by sharp pleasure. His oversized fingers played between your folds, spreading you open, teasing at your clit. 

Your head fell back against a shelf, something rattled on the wood. Small rivers of pleasure were spreading over your skin, flowing from your belly to your toes, your ears, your breasts. Ushi found refuge in your neck, sucking at the supple flesh and urging blood to swell and break under your skin. 

One of your hands trailed down his chest to his stomach, fingers reaching to curl and tug at his belt buckle. You knew it was futile to try to free him alone, but you felt grounded with your hand around the leather.

Two of his fingers slipped inside of you. You moaned aloud, knowing no one could hear you over the thumping bass of the music echoing through the hallway. But he could hear you, and he wanted more. He steadily pumped the digits into your body, curling them against the soft patch of flesh that he knew drove you insane. He reveled in the sweet whimpers from your throat, the breathy moans that left your lungs. 

The thought of someone seeing you had you on edge, but the thought also had your cunt clenching around his fingers. He groaned into your skin at the feeling, his cock hard and pressing into the seam of his jeans. 

He hastily pulled his fingers from your pussy, slick dripping from his hand to his pants. He pressed you a little harder against the shelves, balancing your weight in one arm as he undid his belt and pulled himself from his jeans. You hissed through your teeth at the sight of him—so hard, so hot, the fat head of his cock swollen and red and ready to fuck you. You couldn’t believe how turned on he was, how turned on you were, but god you were ready to give your pussy to him.

You felt delirious, hazy, your only focus in the world being the man in front of you. You mumbled his name like a prayer, a little delight on your tongue. With his cock between your thighs, his hand moved up your body. Eager fingers found your breast again, taking his time to feel the weight of it within his palm before trailing upwards. His hand then cupped your cheek, pulled you into a kiss.

“You’re so perfect.” He was always so brusque, but always so truthful. 

He shoved himself inside you, stretching you, one hand under your thigh while the other took hold of your throat. God fuck, were you really doing this? Here? Now? Like this? Ushijima choking and fucking you in a half-open closet?

Anyone walking by could clearly make out the scene before them if they happened to glance in your direction while walking by: there was Ushijima Wakatoshi and his girlfriend, cock buried in your cunt and your lovely tits on display when he bounced you just right.

You mewled curses, closing your eyes and letting yourself fall into the weight of his hands. God, he felt so good, you felt so fucking full, his thick cock spreading you open and making you feel so exposed. His thumb expertly pressed at your throat, making your world just a little fuzzier, just a little smaller. 

“You look so pretty with my fist around your neck and my cock in your cunt. I wonder who else thinks so.”

“Fuck!” You couldn’t believe what he was saying, what he was thinking. But you understood it; you constantly caught yourself looking in the mirror when he fucked you in his bedroom, his thick hands on your body and his massive cock ramming into was truly a sinful sight.

You whimpered with every thrust, your body feeling like it was on overdrive with the thought of someone watching. You finally had the courage to open your eyes, to glance into the neon light behind Ushijima and see if someone was there. 

And they were.

Your eyes glossed over and your mouth fell open. Behind your eyelids you’d been imagining both no one and everyone watching, but the one thing that hadn’t crossed your mind was the fact that your friends could find you.

Two pairs of golden eyes looked almost glowing across the hallway, not even ten feet away. Bokuto and Kuroo—they were supposed to be downstairs, swept away in the dancing throngs where you left them, but there they were, eyes wide, stares unbreaking. People shuffled between you and them, most oblivious to the giant man pounding your pussy within the cramped closet. But you couldn’t seem to pull your gaze from theirs; you felt like a fumbling fawn, hopelessly gazing at innocent bystanders as you were ravaged and split apart by a fiendish predator.

You wanted to cry and cum all at the same time. 

You felt overwhelmed, blinking away fast approaching tears. 

“Focus on me.”

Ushijima’s gravelly voice grabbed your attention. 

You zeroed in on him, found his face, found his lips, found his gaze. You cried out at a particularly hard thrust, your legs starting to burn from being spread so wide around his hips, but you kept your focus on him.

They could watch, but ultimately this moment was about him fucking you. This was about his cock pumping into the wet depths of your womb, about your walls sucking him in and begging to be filled. This was about the way his hand felt around your neck, about how your nails pulled at his skin. It was about his lips on yours, soaking up the moans he elicited. They were watching for your pleasure.

“Ushi, Ushi, Ushi!” You were grinding your hips against his, your clit brushing against the base of his cock with every plunge.

“Come on baby, cum for me. Let them watch you cum for me.”

His words broke you.

You crashed down around him, your cunt clenching and pulsing in waves of euphoria. Your chin fell against the hand on your throat, your brain so foggy with lust and release that you felt as if you had ascended to a new high of ecstasy. Then with a new jolt of pleasure, your head fell back again, eyes fluttering as your mouth opened in such a beautiful, blissed out state that Ushijima couldn’t help but cum from the sight of you.

Everything throbbed. Your pussy. His cock. Your ears. Your heart. He held you there for a moment, tits out, his cock still sheathed, your breaths heavy. But then his lips were back on yours, his hands smoothing over your legs, pulling your dress down over your hips, pulling the straps back onto your shoulders. 

You both took a moment to adjust and make yourselves seem presentable. 

“I don’t…know if I can look at them anytime soon.” You mumbled. 

“Who?”

You blinked up at Ushijima, watching him run a hand through his hair.

Their names almost fell from your lips, but perhaps it was best if Ushi didn’t know exactly who was watching. 

A smile tugged at his full lips. He cradled your face in his hands, big thumbs stroking your cheeks.

“Just keep your eyes on me, baby. I’ll always take care of you.”


End file.
